


Naruto Altranate Ending

by PeterDan8



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NaruSaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Altranate Ending

In Konoha. Hokage Kakashi order attendant who is Iruka, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi thinking, ’ Naruto has to tell the truth about what truly happen on on the bench to Sakura.’ Naruto busted in the office.  
Sakura was mad at Naruto but with a smile on her face but she was also thinking of what Sasuke told her after he poke and thank her again.

{ Flash Back:}

Sakura said, “Sasuke before you leave me again. I want you to answered my question. Okay?”  
Sasuke sighed and nodded his head in yes motion but said, “What’s that your question?”  
Sakura got a trick mark on her forehead and asked, “Why did you say that I have Large charming forehead it makes you want to kiss. Then you said that only Naruto would say that. We almost kiss.”  
Sasuke confused at that question and asked, “I never said that to you. Who said that and when did that happen anyway?”  
Sakura said, “We just got assigned to Team 7.”  
Sasuke starting to laugh, “Ku Ku Ku I always wonder why that idiot transform into me. After tiring me up but bad knot dough. I think that person was actually Naruto said that to you. “  
Sakura mumbled in shock. “Naruto?”  
Sasuke said, “By the way. I only think of you as a Sister but I’ll tell you who I like Hinata. She reminds me of my mother. You are more like my Itachi before the Uchiha Clan Massarce.”  
That’s when Naruto returning Sasuke Slash Headband.

{End of the Flash Back}

 

Kakashi took Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura to both Jiraiya’s grave, Asuma’s grave, Konan’s grave, Nagato’s grave, Hiruzen’s grave, Neji’s grave, Inoichi’s grave, Shika’s grave, Chouji’s grave, Minato’s and Kushina’s graves. Kakashi turn to Naruto and said, ”The Kages that was approve of your appointment to become a candidate of being 7 Hokage. Only if you learn your manners. That’s why I asked Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Sakura to teach you the manners since your had no one else to teach you how. By the way Naruto you. When you were younger. I was spying on you when you jumped Sasuke while he was eating his rice ball. I know that you went back to Sakura after she refused to get to know you more. After you left Naruto. The Sasuke can by and called her Annoying.”

Sakura was shock to heard that her sensei knew the truth all long. She was mad and become depress about that moment. Sakura tried to chase Kakashi for spied on her and her best friends. Kakashi use a smoke bomb to get way. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were shock to hear that back then Naruto could’ve beaten Sasuke. Shikamaru mumbled, “Troublesome. I’m a baka. I’ve known that was Naruto. Since Sasuke never smile back then.” Sakura said, “Shikamaru could you hand that Baka for a moment. I want to know what happen on that day. Ino could you use your family jutsu to go into my Baka’s memories ?” Chouji smile and said, “Shikamaru you don’t have do that. I’ll knock him out for ya.”

Naruto smirked and said, “You want a friendly spars. Go ahead. My running buddies. Come on and find me. I never got to play Hide and seek before. Do all the parents that didn’t want me to play with their kids.” Sakura smirked and said, “Sure. It been a long time Since me and Ino played Hide and Seek.” Sakura had flash back:

Iruka brought dirty Naruto. Kiba heard Naruto mumbled, “”Why can you always find me?”  
Iruka smiled and said, “Cause I’m teacher. That’s my job. To take care of my Students.”  
After Kiba let out a small giggle but enough to get pick up by Naruto and he look straight at Kiba and said, “What’s so funny Dog Breath?”  
End of the flash back.

Ino asked, “Forehead what’s wrong with you. We won’t be able to find him. I heard from my father that Naruto was the best at hiding after he did his pranks. He could out run Elite Ninjas back when he was 7 years old.” Ino started to cried by mention her father. Chouji

Shikamaru smirked and said, “You are going get Iruka-sensei? Cause he is the only one who knows Naruto’s hide outs besides the Third Hokage.”

 

After Sakura and Team Asuma explain that they need Naruto. Sakura’s cheeks turn pink. Sakura said, “I want to prank Naruto cause he did prank on me. When you assigned me with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-ouji (Prince). I want to some that he been waiting for.”

 

Iruka smirked and said, “We need to finally can get back at Naruto for all the pranks. He did to me.”

 

Iruka show the gang Naruto’s special spot on the top of the Hokage’s mountain. On his father’s head. Shikamaru used his shadow jutsu on Naruto. Chouji hold him still. While Ino getting ready for her family jutsu and she asked, “Sakura to put her hands on her shoulders.

 

They went into Naruto’s mind.

 

Naruto’s Mind scape:

 

Ino asked, “What do you want to know?”

Sakura replied, “I want to know what truly happen on day of Team Assignment. At Lunch time.”

 

 

Outside of the Mindscape. Naruto’s body went limb. Shikamaru said, “Chouji they are in. One thing is good is that Naruto only have one arm or we couldn’t be able to get him like that. Now we know where Naruto’s hide outs thanks to Iruka-sensei.”

 

Back in Naruto’s Mind scape:

 

Sakura sees what Naruto see in her. She mumbled, “My Baka-ouji.”

Sakura continued on by saying, “I want to some special for him. Only I can. He wants to kiss my forehead. Lets get out of here.”

 

Ino released the Jutus of her family.

 

Sakura to Naruto to her house where Mebuki was there and asked, “What are you doing with the Hero of the world in your arms little Miss?”

 

Sakura smirked and giggled a bit and said, “I’m want to married him. He kept his promise of the Lifetime to me but his dream of becoming the Hokage is next but I want to be married to the person who show me. What a true love is. I’m done with Stalking Sasuke-kun. I want to Married This Baka-ouji instead. I want your approved to this Mom.”

 

Mebuki said, “Sure honey. Kakashi-sama came by and he guess what you was going to do. He told me about Naruto-kun’s bad habbits. He asked, Lady Tsunade, Shizune-sama, Kurenai-sensei and Ayame will help us with his good manners to become the Next Hokage.”

 

Mebuki asked, “Sweetie Why Kakashi-sama didn’t imprisoned Sasuke?”

 

Sakura replied, “I think Sasuke-kun’s community service is to serve all the nations he had hurt while he was with Orochimaru and Akatsuki. I think he’ll be imprison in the other villages first but Sasuke is going to Lighting Country first.”

 

Next morning. Naruto woke up in a strange house that he never been in before. He become confused until he smell some thing good coming from the Kitchen. He go off the couch and notice he was still band-up by Sakura and Tsunade.

 

Mebuki saw Naruto and smiled. She said, “I want to get to know my future son-in-law.” At that statement. Naruto’s cheeks turn pink. Naruto before Naruto reply. They both heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Naruto see Sakura in her night-gown. Naruto’s face turn redder than Sakura’s old battle dress. Sakura giggled at that Naruto’s reaction.

 

She got a devious plan and Sakura went up to Naruto and said, “Sasuke-kun might be my kun but you are My Ouji.” She put her forehead next to Naruto’s lips and said, “I know it was you at the bench. Please kiss my forehead.” So Naruto kissed it. While Naruto kissing Sakura’s forehead. Mebuki took a picture of it. Naruto pulled away before he was fall away enough. Sakura pull Naruto into a deep kissed. Once Again Mebuki took a picture of it.

AM

Two years later. Sasuke came back because Naruto is becoming Hokage and Naruto and Sakura is getting married to each other. They asked him to on favor for them. Sakura asked, “Could you kiss my forehead?” Naruto doesn’t mind it. Sasuke does it. Sasuke give them congrats on the Marriage. Sasuke look at Naruto and asked, “I want to do some with you. I want you to take off your headband for a second.” Naruto replied by taking off the headband. After Naruto’s arms are by his waist. Sasuke poked Naruto’s forehead like Itachi did to him. Sasuke than said, ” You guys better get a moving on. Your wedding day is two days away.


End file.
